Test Pony Rainbow Dash
by Quantum The Pony
Summary: Rainbow Dash encounters a strange pony and is taken away from Ponyville. She now has to survive Aperture Labs. This story stars Rainbow Dash and my OC. This is a work in-progress, so more chapters will be out soon. Rated T for Language, Violence, and pony crualty.
1. A New Pony

"Hey AJ, watch this!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she leapt into the sky, wings unfurled.

"If this is another one of your fancy flying stunts, I don't got time fer it," grunted Apple Jack as the orange pony lifted herself up from a sit to a standing position. Dash was in mid-flight when she was distracted by what Apple Jack had said and fell 5 feet before opening her wings to stop herself from falling further.

"This is the last one, I promise!" cried Dash as she dove down to Apple Jack's level, stopping inches above the ground.

"You said that the last time," Apple Jack said.

"Humpf! I don't need you or anypony to practice my flying maneuvers," stormed Rainbow Dash as she flew in the opposite direction. Landing in a small clearing, Rainbow Dash collapses on the ground.

"Who needs her anyway? What does she know about flying? I am the best flyer in all Equestria!" grumbled Dash.

"Well, if you think you're so great let's see your moves."

"WHOA! Who's there?" jumped Rainbow Dash. Spinning around, she saw a strange looking Earth Pony. The pony had a dark grey mane, light grey eyes, and a grey flank. The most peculiar thing was its cutie mark. It appeared to be some sort of circle that was broken in a pattern.

"Who are you?" asked Dash, still cautious of the new pony.

"I am Quantum Harmony Blast. And you are Rainbow Dash. A pegasus pony and capable of preforming a sonic rainboom and creating pure spectra. I know everything about you and your friends." listed the grey pony.

"W-w-what? How?" Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"I have my ways. Enough about you. Let's see some tricks of yours." Urged Quantum.

"Alright!" Dash said, happy that somepony was willing to watch her aerial stunts, and with that, cyan pegasus shot into the sky. Rainbow Dash preformed the moves, finished with a sonic rainboom, and then landed back in front of the grey pony.

"Very good! I'd like to invite you to come with me. I have somewhere you might like." cooed Quantum.

"Why should I? I don't know you," scoffed Dash, "besides I am supposed to meet Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner."

"Well that's just too bad," smirked Quantum.

"What's that supposed to … Whoa!" Dash said, shocked by the sudden, needle like pain in her side, "OW! The hay was tha- why do I feel so sleepy?"

"Night night. See you when you wake up." The last thing Rainbow Dash saw was Quantum smiling smugly then she blacked out.


	2. Into Aperture

"Wake up Rainbow Dash. Wake up!" a voice called softly to the unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"Wha-what?" Dash called out drowsily. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes, the cyan pony sat up and absorbed her surroundings. She seemed to be in a glass box that contained a capsule that when she stood on her hind hooves, she discovered that is was a bed. Looking up, she found that the top to her box was gone. Gathering her strength, she leapt into the air and tried to open her wings. _Whoa! Why can't I open my wings?_ thought Rainbow Dash, feeling very panicked. Falling to the floor with a thud, she sat up and rubbed the bump now developing on the top of her head. Turning to look at her flank, Dash gasped. Around the middle of her body was what looked like a cuff that pinned her wings to her side.

"I thought you might try that," called a voice behind her.

"Who's there?" cried out the now frightened Rainbow Dash, still struggling against the metal cuff that trapped her wings. From the shadows, the pony known as Quantum appeared.

"You!" cried the cyan pony. Rainbow Dash galloped over to the glass pane that Quantum Harmony Blast stood behind. Dash turned and bucked with her hind hooves, in attempt to break the glass. She succeeded only in hurting her hind quarters.

"This glass is 5 inches thick. If you continue to try, you with break your legs," Quantum stated matter-of-factly.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dash asked, trying to keep her voice sounding defiant, "And where m I?"

"Simply stated, this place is Aperture Laboratories. You are here because you are a very brave, very intelligent pony. I have taken you here for a new testing initiative. You have been recruited to be a test pony," declared the grey pony.

"A test pony? Wait, you don't mean…" Rainbow Dash trailed off. _There have been a lot of ponies that have been disappearing lately. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Wind Singer or Big Macintosh in 2 or 3 week._ "Is this where all the missing ponies have been going?"

"Why yes, yes it is! I am so GLaD that I choose you. I knew you were smart!" said Quantum excitedly, jumping up and down, "Now, let get to testing,"` pressing a button on the floor in front of him.

"What? Where are you going? Come back! I still have questions!" exclaimed Dash.

"And they shall be answered in time," called the grey pony over his shoulder.

"Wait! Please," but it was too late, Quantum was already out of eye shot. Rainbow Dash sat in complete silence when there was a sudden and loud alarm. Pressing her ears to her head, she sat cringing at the sound. Suddenly the alarm stopped and was replaced with a male voice.

"Welcome test pony Rainbow Dash to the Aperture Science Pony Testing Initiative or ASPTI, for short. Please don't be frightened as the portals will open in 3…2…1. The portals will now open and testing will begin," said the male voice. The glass box started to shake violently, throwing the cyan pony down. When it reached its peak, an oval that was rimmed with a blue that almost matched the color of her flank. Stick in her head in the opening, Dash looked around. The first thing see noticed was the rump of a cyan pegasus that had a metal cuff around its midsection. Then she saw her cutie mark. Shocked, she jumped back.

_What was that? Was that me?_ thought Dash, feeling a bit panicked.

"No. You can do this," Dash told herself. Closing her eyes, Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, exhaled, and leapt though the portal. She landed in a crouch, eyes still closed. Lifting herself up, she found she was outside the glass box.

"Whoa! That's fucking awesome!" shouted Dash then stopped, stunned by what she just said, "What did I just say? I didn't know I was able to say 'fuck'." Dash didn't know what it meant, but she liked it. The cyan pony started forward, taking in the surroundings. The walls were basically black panels and were dotted with little white squares. The room seemed to go around the glass box. Walking along the wall, she saw the door that lead out of the room. Making a break for it, Dash ran for the door. However, she was stopped short and lifted into the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Dash inquired. She turned her head to see mechanical arms undoing the cuff on her midsection. "Yes. They are going to let me fly." The cuff fell and landed in the glass box with a clatter. With the arms still holding her, Rainbow Dash stretched her wings. When they loosed their grip, Dash shot from the arms and though the door. She had almost hit the wall of the next room when she stopped to find herself in a new test chamber.

"Shit! Why am I not out yet?" Dash shouted, as if anypony could hear her.

"I'll answer that," echoed Quantum's voice from behind the cyan pegasus. "You are still here because you aren't gone testing."

"How do I leave?" inquired Rainbow Dash.

"Test"


	3. So Many Questions

**[[OCC: I am so sorry that this update took so long! This chapter is in RD's POV. Enjoy! :D]]**

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to move this god damn box?" the frustrated Rainbow called out into open space. This was her fifth time trying to maneuver the weighted storage cube onto her back. She saw extremely tired and irritated of this test chamber. _Oh, what I would give to finish this test_, thought the discouraged pegasus.

"No. You can do this!" shouted Rainbow Dash, in attempting to pump herself up.

"On three. One….Two….Three!"

She slid her left wing under the cube, lifted her right wing to act as a back board, and, using her left wing, raised the cube over her back. She clenched her muscles, bracing for the impact of the cube against her wing. The cube hit her wing with a dull thud.

"Shit!" the cyan pegasus hissed though her teeth as the cube connected with already bruised muscle and flesh. Bringing her left wing up, Dash managed to balance the cube on her back.

"Yes! I did it!" said Rainbow Dash excitedly as the cube landed squarely on the button. The cyan pegasus launched herself into the air and started flapping her wings. Suddenly, she cried out in pain. It felt as though her right wing was on fire. Falling, Dash landed with a thud. The weather pony let out a whimper, her hurt wing ached with a dull, throbbing pain. Gritting her teeth, she slowly tucked her right wing against her body. Walking out the now open door, she found herself in a type of waiting room.

Rainbow Dash took several steps into the room and yelled "HELLO!?" The sound reverberated in the room, slowly becoming quieter with every passing moment.

"I see you had some trouble with the Weighted Storage Cube," called a voice. Turing to look behind her, Dash realized the voice belonged to Quantum Blast.

"What do you want?" Rainbow Dash spat out, "Have you come to add to my problems?"

"What ever do you mean? I merely observe and advise. I have no need to cause you anymore trouble, intentional or otherwise," the gray earth pony explained.

"So, why are you here?"

"I am here to mend your wing," Quantum said simply.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Rainbow, "I mean, I barely know who you are."

"Caution. That's a very good trait. It will keep you alive here at Aperture," Quantum smiled, "Alright, I'll make you a deal. Every time I come to see your progress, I will answer three questions about me. But in exchange, you have to show you trust."

"How would I do that?" asked the confused pegasus pony.

"Well, for starters, you could let me take a look at your wing there," Quantum told Rainbow Dash. The earth pony trotted over to Dash. As he approached the cyan pegasus, Rainbow Dash kept a fixed eye on Quantum. When he was less than two pony lengths away, Rainbow Dash took two steps sideways.

Don't try anything funny," she warned, "I may not be able to fly, but my legs are the strongest in Cloudsdale."

"Do you have any reason to believe that I would hurt you?" Quantum soothed, "Have I caused you any harm?"

"No..."

Dash let the earth pony come up to her.

"Now, slowly open your wing," the gray pony instructed. Rainbow Dash complied, gritting her teeth.

"I am surprised that your wing didn't fall off. You partially dislocated your wing and your skin is so bruised that it is close to breaking. You are one lucky pegasus," Quantum told her. Walking back to face the cyan pegasus, Quantum spoke.

"Alright, I will call for some of our finest unicorns to tend to your wounds. In the meantime, why don't you ask your questions?"

"Okay. Number one: Who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"Who am I?" echoed Quantum, "I am an unfortunate pony with an unfortunate talent." he responded quizzically.

"An unfortunate talent? What is your special talent?" the pegasus asked, very confused.

"When I was a colt, I loved to try new things. Whether it was food or inventions, I tested everything. One day I was testing a jetpack constructed by my unicorn friend Copper Wire when the pack went haywire. The last thing I remember was crash landing into the Everfree Forest." he explained, "When I regained conscience, I was in front of the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operation System, Otherwise known as the AI GLaDOS. I soon found out I was trapped here. GLaDOS gave me no choice. It was either I test or die."

"Wow! How long were you trapped here?" Dash asked, clearly shocked by the story she was hearing.

"I was a test subject for four years. During that time, I acquired this," the earth pony turned and showed Rainbow Dash his flank, "This is The Aperture Science logo. My special talent is a willingness to test. Later I became the test chamber manager. GLaDOS lets me live here and I manage the test subjects," as he explained, his expression saddened.

"Do you hate it here?" the pegasus asked, a feeling of pity in her stomach. Rainbow Dash had always felt sympathy for ponies who had sad stories, and why shouldn't she? She was the element of loyalty after all. But this feeling, this feeling was different.

_Do I, deep down, care for this pony? No. It's nothing,_ she thought.

"Ah. It looks as though the unicorns have arrived. Until next time," Quantum turned and headed toward the door.

"But you didn't answer my question!" yelled Rainbow, but it was too late. The unicorns had gathered and the collection of voices had overlapped hers, rendering it inaudible.

* * *

**[[OCC: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of Test Subject Rainbow Dash! I won't be able to get the next chapter out until my school has fall break. But stay with me and I will not disappoint! Have a great day! :D]]  
**


	4. Mass, Velocity, A Little Bit of Magic

**[A/N] So sorry abut not updating in a LOOOOOONG time! I'll make it up to you all, I promise! This chapter starts in Dash's POV than switches to Quantum's POV, than switches back. Enjoy!**

* * *

_***POP***_

"Oh shit!" cursed Rainbow Dash. The sounds of her wing being place in its socket was more than enough to make her queasy. The pain that came afterward was enough to knock her unconscious. After the unicorns left, she lay there panting, desperately trying to catch her breath, as the pain ever so slowly left her body. After what seemed like an eternity, the cyan pegasus picked herself up and headed for the other side of the waiting room.

* * *

"I feel sorry for that poor pegasus," Quantum mumbled. Ever since he had found Rainbow, he had found himself deeply interested in her. Her background


End file.
